Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an idling stop control device for automatically stopping an operation of an internal combustion engine temporarily to save a fuel and reduce an amount of an exhaust gas.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a vehicle incorporating an idling stop control device for executing an idling stop control. In general, the idling stop control device automatically stops the operation of the engine when a stop of the vehicle is detected on the basis of a vehicle speed, a brake operation and the like and the idling stop control device restarts the operation of the engine when an action for starting the travel of the vehicle is detected on the basis of a release of a brake pedal or the like. Further, there is known an idling stop control for automatically stopping the operation of the engine while the vehicle is stopping as well as while the vehicle is travelling. For example, according to this idling stop control, the operation of the engine is automatically stopped when the brake pedal is depressed to decelerate the vehicle.
When the operation of the engine has been automatically stopped by the idling stop control, an electric generation by an alternator has been stopped and thus, an electric power is supplied to vehicle electric loads only from a battery. When the brake pedal is released and thus, a condition for permitting the idling stop is not satisfied, the starter receives an electric power from the battery to restart the operation of the engine.
For example, in a device described in JP 2010-91496 A, a condition that a remaining charged electric power amount of the battery is equal to or larger than a reference value is set as one of conditions for permitting the idling stop so as to surely restart the operation of the engine.